Conservative Party
Conservative party was founded in the 1830s they are a centre-right party who have instituted policies that a socially Conservative and economically right wing. 1840-1945 During the 1800s the Tories put the poor law and the vagrancy act back then it was mainly there to make the poor poorer and the rich considerably rich. In the 1930s the Conservertives adopted a policy of appeasment giving the Germans a considerable ammount of things mainly the right to do conscription then allowing them to have the tsar coalfields which were given to the french and then were given to the Germans . And then they decided to give the sudetanland. When they went to war in 1940. they engaged in killing Germans by bombing "Blitz Creek" After Americas involvement they had a victory. 1945-1951 After the 1945 General Election where the tories sufferd Electrol Massacre when the Labour Government installed the National Health Service the Tories were initally opposed to this but then they supporterd the National Health Service and the Welfare measures that the Labour Goverment . In the late 40s People like R.A Butler was supporting a consensus between Labour and The Tories under economics.In the 1950 General Election Churchill's Conservatives gained a 101 seats at the 1950 Election and then by 1951 they got an Overall Majority Government for the first time since 1935 and gave them a Majority of 17 seats, 1951-1964 - 13 years in Goverment In October 1951 the Churchill Goveremnt wanted to build up to 300,000 houses every year which they did througout the 1950s. He cuts the NHS by 5.1% from 1951-1955 after Churchill had a stroke his approvals went through the roof. By 1955 when he resigned and gave it to Anthony Eden he imminently called a General Election which gave the tories a 60 seat majority that goverment was known for the Suez Crisis. After Eden Resigned and gave the power to Harold Macmillan But Eden did increase National Health Service Spending by 12.6%. Macmillan presided over the 1950s and early 60s boom which saw incomes rise and the Health Service spending increased which gave Macmillan a 100 seat Majority in the 1959 Election but by 1964 Election Labour won a 4 seat majority. 1964-1970 - Opposition Sir Alec Douglas Home resigned due to not taking on Harold Wilson the tories had their first leadership election and they elected Edward Heath his incompetence and willson gave the Labour party a 96 seat majority but by the time of devaluation if 1967 the tories could not capitalise on Harold Wilson blunder by 1968 the tories were 15% ahead in the opinion polls by 1969 that lead had expanded to 23% but as the economy had recoverd Harold Wilson had 12% lead so they caleld a General Election and due to Wilsons Complacency Edward Heath took the tories back to power with a 30 seat Majority. 1970-1974- Heath Goverment and Heaths Resignation as Leader and Prime Minister When Ted Heath his chancellor Ian Mcleod died suddenly when they cut benefits and cutting taxes for those at the top 1% of society though they did increase the pension to £5 (£68.54 a week as of 2017) Heath's major success was taking Brittain into Europe but the only blunder he made was not giving the people a referundum on the issue of europe because eventhough we should trade and welcome immigration but if an issue of such magnitude should have been put to the people in a referendum . Heaths huge foreign policy achievment was taken by an economic unemployment which had been quietly creeping up finally reached one million and due to this the house of commons had to be suspended due to the fury that was there so heath decided to do a U-Turn by bailing out the Upper Clyde Shipper Builders. In 1973 the war in the middle east affected our oil supplies and the miners strike which happend a year before happend again to bring down the goverment so in Febuary 1974 which saw an indecisive result which gave Labour 301 seats to the tories 297 seats. In October 1974 Labour won a 3 seat majority by 1975 Heath Resigned and Margret Thatcher became Leader. The Thatcher Opposition Years - 1975-1979 Margret Thatcher became leader of the opposition she supporterd the European Economic Community which in the 1975 European Referundum in 1977 she was seen as the next Prime Minister after the Labour Goverment was Collapsing but after the 1977 Nio Confidence vote and the economy was recovering Labour was exceeding in the polls but by 1979 Thatcher had put down a second motion of no confidence which they won 310 against 311 for. Thatcher and Major Years 1979-1997 Margret Thatcher was a Prime Minister who got elected 3 times and changing Brittain. In their first Budget in 1979 the chancellor Geofrey Howe cut taxation from 83% to 60% for those earning £20,000 (£198,000 in 2017) he also cut the basic rate of taxation from 33% to 30%. They raised VAT to 15% . In 1980 Thatcher decided to cause Havoc as unemployment was going through the roof to 3 million Thatcher's Approvals had hit 25% in 1982 but then the Falklands War Where Margret Thatcher launched a war against General Galterari to re capture the falklands islands in Argentina . In May 1983 Thatcher called a General Election and won a landslide majority of 144 seats. She abolished the Greater London Council and the she went out for the one socialist leaders left the Miners as they went out on strike in March 1984 this was due to the Mcgregor plan of getting rid of a 100,000 jobs . The Miners had brought down the last Conservertive Goverment and this battle she was determined to win the worst battle was at Orgreve where 7,000 trained officers beeting up miners. Thatcher's unpopularity gave Kinnock a 15% lead in 1985 a 10.5% Lead in 1986 though like Wilson in 1970 and Thatcher in 1983 she decided to call a Snap Election as after Nigel Lawsons budget which cut taxes in the basic rate from 29% to 27% the 1987 Election was campigned much better for the Labour Party as they were much more professional though thatcher kept the tories above 40% they won the General Election with a 102 seat majority. In 1988 the budget was a tax cutting budget as Nigel Lawson cut the top rate of Tax From 60% to 40% and also the basic rate of tax from 27% to 25% the Multiple Tax Relief they deputy speaker suspended the house because there was so much fury over this in 1989 there was a sterling crisis and due to thsi Nigel Lawson resigned but also becuase of Alan Walters Opposition to the European Exchange Rate Mechnisim . Geoffrey Howe was Margret Thatcher's chancellor and Foreign Secatary but Howe was heavy Pro-European after the munich conference Thatcher demoted howe all of the sudden to deputy prime minister. Thatcher's Final Blunder was the Poll Tax which was abolishing the rates for a flat tax on citizens initially it was £300 per head. In November 1990 Thatcher Resigned which initially gave Micheal Heseltine the chance but then Douglas Hurd and John Major the chance to win at the end John Major came Prime Minister. In 1991 John Major had won the Gulf War many of his freinds wanted him to use his popularity to call a Snap General Election in April 1992 John Major had a rapidly reduced majority from 102 to 21 in September 1992 they sufferd from Black Wednesday which caused a huge markert crash and just 5 years before they had sufferd from Black Monday where billions were wiped off the stock markert when the Mastricht Treaty was formerd many Tory Backbenchers were furios and wanted to revolt the Major Goverment sufferd many By-Elections the Dudley West where a 5,789 vote Majority gave Labour a 20,694 majority. The tories in the Local Election in 1995 they had 52 councils when they only had 4 councils left and by the 1997 General Election the tories were evicted from power with the Tories getting 165 seats. Opposition years 1997-2010 After John Major resigned William Hague was elected leader. He adopted a policy of Compassionate Conservertism they accepted Labour's policy on the minimum wage and supporterd the independence of the bank of england in June 2001 Election he retained 413 of 418 seats the tories under Hague the Conservertives gained 1 seat . After Hague resigned giving the reins to Ian Duncan Smith he was mainly known for losing his leadership by a No-Confidence vote by 90 votes for 65 against . Micheal Howard was unopposed in the Tory Leadership however he lost the 2005 Election though the Labour Govement Majority went down from 160 to 66 he only gained 30 seats. Then they had a new leader David Cameron who was a Liberal Conservertive and adopting the centre ground of brittish politics by backing Labour's Spending Proposals and being the first leader since Margret Thatcher to have proposals in Climate Change .When the 2008 Global Finacial Crisis occoured they did massive U-Turns endorsing Cuts on a huge level saying £30 billion in finical cuts over 5 years. Goverment 2010-Present The first goverment for the first time since 1997 the ermengency 2010 budget was the increase of Value Added Tax from 17.5% to 20% after saying unequivivally that they would not they also freezes public sector pay but would give a 1.4% pay rise for those earning less thaqn £21,000 a year. IN 2011 they cut Corpration tax from 27% to 25% and in 2012 eventhough they reformerd the Benifits by rasing the limit to which people can recieve Child Tax Credits they cut the top rate of tax from 50% to 45% for those earning above £150,000. Though Osbourne in that budget installed a Pasty Tax by installing Value Added Tax. In the 2015 General Election David Cameron argued the tax cuts and the spending cuts were the essence of it. In 2016 The Tories called a European Referendum which was fought so cynically that they lost the referendum (48% for remaining to 52% for leaving the European Union) After Cameron resigned Theresa May took office and by April 2017 she called a Snap General Election even though May got 13 million votes she lost seats due to youth quake currently May could win but it will be an uphill battle